Tell me now
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: Porque ocultar cosas a Valerie Blaylock debería ser un deporte de riesgo. [MarkusxValerie]


Holi~

Tengo que decir que desde que escribí este oneshot, mi visión sobre los personajes ha cambiado mucho, y que ya no me cuadra con ninguno de ellos, especialmente Markus, este comportamiento. Pero tengo una política de no hacer ascos a mis fanfics, así que lo dejo por aquí, espero que os guste.

Reviews?

**Disclaimer: No poseo Trauma Center: New Blood**

~Lena Lawlipop

* * *

_"You've always been just like a riddle_  
_I find you so hard to figure out_  
_I could just wander till forever_  
_Still there's something I don't know about"_

Cinema Bizarre - How does it feel

* * *

Markus' POV

- ¡Es suficiente, Valerie! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico, dime qué te ocurre!

Incapaz de soportar verla llorar, caí de rodillas frente a ella, abriendo los brazos en señal de rendición. Por un momento se detuvo, conteniendo la respiración, pero después se limitó a arrodillarse también y abrazarme, para seguir llorando desconsoladamente sobre mi hombro. Suspiré, estrechándola con fuerza.

Val, por compasión. Me estás destrozando el corazón... Llevas todo el día haciéndolo – ella no contestó, lo cual a estas alturas ya no me sorprendió en absoluto. Mientras esperaba a que se calmara, intenté recordar qué podía haber ocurrido para que estuviera tan triste así de repente... -

_/Flashback/_

Markus' POV

Aquella mañana llovía. Suspiré mientras apagaba el motor de mi coche y bajaba de él. Sacando rápidamente mi identificación, entré en el edificio de Caduceus, y me dirigí a la oficina que compartía con Valerie, esperando encontrarla allí. No fue así. Me asomé al pasillo de nuevo, donde me encontré al Dr. Everett. Me sonrió con picardía, y señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro.

- Si buscas a tu chica, la he visto en uno de los quirófanos... Parecía estar revisando unos papeles – dejé los ojos en blanco –

- No es "mi chica", pero gracias por la información – se rió -

- ¿Seguro que no lo es?

- Seguro. Valerie se merece algo mejor que yo – sonreí de lado y él me miró, dubitativo. Se encogió de hombros -

- Lo que tú digas, amigo – en ese momento la vi, justo detrás de él, y esbocé una sonrisa -

- Ahí estabas... Buenos días, Val – ella asintió, sin mucho ánimo. Parecía un poco desanimada por algo y ladeé la cabeza - ¿Va todo bien, Valerie?

- ¿Eh? - parpadeó, y asintió – S-sí, claro que sí – esbozó una gran sonrisa, y se la devolví por acto reflejo -

- Mucho mejor, esa es mi chica – me reí y le tiré del pelo -

- Yo no soy "tu chica", ¿verdad? - me mordí el labio inferior -

- Vale, he hecho una mala elección de palabras... ¿Nos estabas escuchando? - se encogió de hombros, sin mirarme a los ojos y entró a la oficina. Miré al Dr. Everett, quien, en vez de reírse de mí como supuse que haría, imitó el gesto de ella, perplejo. Acabé por encogerme de hombros también y entrar tras ella -

La mañana había transcurrido lentamente después de eso. Valerie siempre había sido la más alegre y optimista de los dos, de modo que, para ser sinceros, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué podía hacer para animarla. Parecía como si hubiese decidido hablar lo menos posible y estar del mismo humor que el clima.

- Valerie, vamos a comer algo, anda – levantó la cabeza lo justo para mirarme y negó -

- No tengo hambre, gracias. Ve tú sin mí – eso me dejó helado, desde que podía recordar, Valerie y yo habíamos ido a comer juntos siempre -

- N-no... Si no pasa nada. P-puedo esperar a que te dé hambre – negó con la cabeza de nuevo, sin volver a mirarme -

- No voy a ir a comer hoy, no me siento bien.

- Val, ¿qué pasa? Estás muy apagada hoy... Me... Me preocupas.

- No hace falta que te preocupes. No soy mada tuyo como para que me vigiles todo el tiempo. Ve a comer, yo estaré bien.

- ¡Eres mi amiga! - no respondió esta vez, y sentí que la desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de mí. No sabía qué hacer, estaba en territorio desconocido, y Valerie estaba de todo menos bien. Me puse de pie lentamente y suspiré – Está bien, volveré enseguida. No te vayas a ninguna parte, ¿eh?

Mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería, recordé el único día en que casi no habíamos comido juntos. Yo tenía que terminar de redactar un informe e iba muy atrasado, así que le sugerí que se adelantara ella, quien en vez de eso, trajo la comida a la oficina. No estaba muy seguro de si querría comer, dado su extraño humor, pero decidí que al menos lo intentaría.

El sandwich que le compré se quedó sin tocar sobre su mesa hasta bien entrada la tarde.

La había llamado para una reunión con la directora Quatro, quien quería hablarle a solas, cuando me llamaron para una operación de emergencia. Suspiré, y garabateé un "Vuelvo enseguida, op. de emergencia. M" en uno de esos post-it verdes que siempre tenía en su escritorio. Cuando volví (aparte de que no estaba el sandwich, ¡bien!), me encontré otro en mi mesa que decía, con su letra fina y redondeada:

"Me he ido a casa ya.

Sé que es viernes, pero no estoy de humor para conversar, mejor no te pases hoy.

Siempre tuya – ah, no, que no soy "tu chica"

Valerie"

Y entonces decidí ir y enfrentar al destino. Si quería matarme a golpes, que lo hiciera, pero no me iba a dejar sin saber qué rayos le pasaba.

Me asomé al pasillo.

- ¡Elena! - la aludida pegó un brinquito al oírme llamarla desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Le hice señas para que viniera -

- ¿Sí, Dr. Vaughn? - suspiré -

- No habrás hablado hoy con Valerie, de casualidad, ¿no? - me miró raro y negó con la cabeza –

- No, pero algo malo ha tenido que hacer para hacerla enfadar de esa manera, Dr. Vaughn. Confiese, ¿qué ha hecho ahora? - suspiré otra vez -

- Ella ya estaba así esta mañana cuando llegué... No he podido ser yo.

- Ya. Bueno, pues no sé – sonrió – Pero le recomiendo que arregle las cosas con ella pronto. Tenía pinta de estar bastante enfadada – alcé las cejas -

- Yo diría más bien triste... ¿no? - se encogió de hombros –

- Sí, quizá un poco también. ¡Suerte, Dr. Vaughn!

Dicho eso se fue, con lo cual no me quedó otra que esperar a que acabase mi turno para salir corriento. Aunque tuve suerte.

- ¿Va todo bien, Dr. Vaughn? - Kanae asomó la cabeza por la puerta de mi oficina apenas una hora después, y me enderecé en la silla, sobresaltado. Intenté sonreír -

- S-sí, sí... Todo bien.

- Bueno... La directora me manda a decirle que tiene el resto del día libre si le apetece irse, no hay ningún paciente más que requiera una operación urgente, y dado que Valerie se ha ido, y sois equipo...

- Ya... - asentí con la cabeza y sonreí – Gracias, creo que le tomaré la palabra y me iré ya – asintió también -

- Suerte, supongo...

Desapareció antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué rayos significaba eso.

Conduje despacio hacia la casa de Valerie, aferrándome a toda distracción posible, aterrado de lo que pudiera encontrar. Incluso me detuve a comprarle algodón de azúcar de su marca favorita.

Pero finalmente llegó el momento de llamar al timbre.

Valerie parpadeó, sorprendida, cuando me vio. Después abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió, dejándome pasar en silencio, lo cual hice. Cerré la puerta sin dejar de mirarla. Estaba enfadada ahora, Elena tenía razón. Alcé las manos en alto, a la altura de mi pecho, conciliador.

- Val, no quiero discutir. Sólo quería ver cómo estabas.

- Pues ya me has visto. Vete.

- Val, por favor... Llevas todo el día muy rara... - apartó la mirada y giró la cabeza con un "hmpf". Suspiré – Val...

- ¿Qué más te da?

- Estoy preocupado por ti, Val.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque somos amigos, por supuesto! Tú no eres así, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Markus?

- Quiero saber qué te pasa – hizo una mueca -

- Vete, Markus. No estoy de humor para esto.

- No lo haré. Quiero que me lo cuentes, Val... No me gusta verte así.

- ¡Tú no lo entenderías!

Y entonces fue cuando rompió a llorar.

_/Fin del flashback/_

Markus' POV

Por muchas vueltas que le diera, no encontraba nada que yo hubiera podido hacer para que estuviera de tan mal ánimo.

Y Valerie seguía llorando.

- Está bien – murmuré en su oído, un rato después – Está bien, tú ganas. No me lo vas a contar por las buenas, pues será por las malas.

- ¿Qué? - levantó la cabeza entonces, casi asustada, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar - ¡Márkus, bájame!

No le hice caso, por supuesto, y la llevé en brazos hasta su habitación, donde la tiré sobre su cama. Me miró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Markus Vaughn?

- Te dije que estaba preocupado por ti. Así que voy a averiguar qué te ocurre quieras o no.

- ¡No me parece que ese sea el método más apropiado!

- Ya, pero no se me ocurría otra forma.

- ¿Markus? ¿Qué...?

No le dí tiempo a seguir hablando, empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

Valerie siempre había tenido muchas cosquillas, como yo ya había descubierto mucho tiempo atrás, de modo que, aunque solía usarlo como último recurso, siempre tenía ese as en la manga. Aunque casi siempre acababa enfadándose conmigo por eso, pero esta vez, sinceramente, no se me ocurría qué más hacer. Empezó a reír descontroladamente, incluso cuando aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sonreí, pensativo, mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas. Era un cirujano de élite, había conseguido erradicar el stigma y no sin esfuerzo, pero aún así, Valerie siempre conseguiría dejarme perplejo y de rodillas con la más pequeña de las lágrimas.

Durante un par de minutos, y siempre entre risas, Valerie se metió con toda mi familia, me llamó de todo y, finalmente, cuando ya parecía que moriría ahogada, empezó a suplicarme que parase, que me lo contaría todo, pero que me detuviese.

Lo hice, por supuesto. Alejándose de mí tanto como pudo, intentó arreglarse la ropa y el pelo. Suspiró.

- Sinceramente, no sé ni por dónde empezar. De todas formas, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es que no tengo derecho a tener un mal día? A ti siempre te pasa algo y no siempre me lo quieres contar – me encogí de hombros -

- Eso era cuando no sabías lo que pasó con Estigma. Ahora lo sabes.

- No, no siempre es eso. Aún ahora, a veces, te ensimismas tanto que no hay quien hable contigo.

- ¿Qué...? P-pero... Espera, estás cambiando de tema – suspiró de nuevo y se acercó a gatas hasta sentarse a mi lado. Entonces me di cuenta de que me había quedado sentado casi en el centro de la cama. No le tomé mucha importancia. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, esperando a que el otro hablara -

- En realidad es todo culpa tuya, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? - con esto esbozó una leve sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza, acercando nuestros rostros - ¿Val?

- ¿En qué piensas, Markus? - en realidad estaba demasiado cerca como para pensar en nada medianamente coherente, pero parpadeé e intenté formular una respuesta decente -

- Honestamente, en lo bizco que me voy a quedar si te acercas así más a menudo – sonrió un poco más – Y en lo bien que cambias de tema.

- Es desesperante, ¿verdad? - asentí – Bien, ya sabes cómo se siente.

- ¿Disculpa? Yo no te he hecho nunca nada de esto – se acercó un poco más tocándome la mejilla despacio -

- Claro que sí, Markus. Todo el tiempo. Me rompe el corazón verte tan triste y que no me lo cuentes. Entiendo que tenemos una relación laboral, aunque nos llevemos bien no dejamos de ser compañeros de trabajo, pero... Me preocupas.

- No te preocupes, somos amigos, no sólo compañeros de trabajo... ¿Has hecho todo esto porque te preocupo?

- Me acabas de suplicar que pare de llorar porque te preocupo. No seas cínico.

- Touché – entrecerré los ojos - ¿Y entonces?

- Sólo quería... - se encogió de hombros – Saber cómo reaccionarías. Quería saber... ¿Tal vez yo debería preocuparme más? Tengo la sensación de que haga lo que haga no me contarás nada – suspiré, y ella desvió la vista -

- No me esperaba esto – admití en voz baja – Me has acorralado sin que me dé cuenta... Muy astuta, Val. Me has impresionado. Lo digo en el buen sentido, por supuesto. Es sólo que... no sé si debería decírtelo. No sé hasta qué punto afectará a cómo estamos ahora... Y no sé si quiero arriesgarme, a perderte, a perdernos, a perderlo todo.

Juro que no fui yo el que se movió cuando de pronto sus labios tocaron los míos con suavidad, y al mismo tiempo, con insistencia. Luego, sí respondí al beso, un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda. Enredó sus finos deditos en mi pelo, y jugueteó con él, y no pude evitar que su nombre escapara de mis labios, un susurro de admiración, ternura, emoción. Cuando sonrió, aún besándome, y tiró de mí hacia sí, no pude menos que obedecer y dejarme caer sobre ella suavemente. Me apartó el pelo de los ojos cuando nos apartamos y busqué sus ojos, confundido. Me sonrió.

- Alguien tenía que hacerlo primero – se excusó –

- Totalmente de acuerdo- apenas me salió la voz, maravillado –

- ¿No me ocultes cosas nunca más? - sonreí y volví a besarla. Se dejó –

- Como si ocultarte algo fuera siquiera humanamante posible.

Por un momento sólo nos miramos, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Has cenado, Markus? - negué con la cabeza -

- Vine directamente aquí. No, espera. Casi directamente – ella alzó una ceja y sonreí – Te he traído algo.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues enséñamelo, ¿no?

- Ven.

Aunque la idea de quedarme allí tumbado con ella era tentadora, me forcé a mí mismo a levantarme de la cama y caminar con ella hacia el salón, donde había dejado mis cosas. Recogí la bolsa con su algodón de azúcar y se la tendí. Sonrió al verlo.

- Realmente habrías hecho cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? - me encogí de hombros, pero asentí –

- Estaba desesperado.

- Gracias, Markus.

Abrió la caja y sacó un pedazo con los dedos, llevándoselo a los labios. Admito que seguí el movimiento de sus labios según lo hacía, divertido, y ella lo notó. Parpadeé cuando me acercó un trozo con los dedos. Abrí la boca por acto reflejo, y tuve que chupar la yema de sus dedos para despegarlo. Se estremeció, lo noté. Cuando liberé su mano, la dejó posada en mi mejilla, alzándose de puntillas para besarme. La abracé, como siempre había querido hacer, y nos quedamos así un instante, simplemente abrazándonos, nuestros labios unidos pero sin moverlos. Luego ella mordisqueó un poco los míos, haciéndome sonreír.

- ¿Te quedarás hoy, Markus? - murmuré algo que sonara como una afirmación. No tenía ganas de alejarme de ella. Asintió – Bien...

[…]

A la mañana siguiente, Valerie estaba radiante. Su cabello brillaba, sonreía, estaba alegre y hablaba por los codos, su mirada tenía luz propia. Lo noté nada más despertar y verla entre mis brazos, pero no me sorprendió en absoluto que todos en Caduceus lo notaran también. Dr. Everett me palmeó la espalda al verme llegar. Valerie había llegado antes, ya que habíamos cogido cada uno nuestro coche y yo había pasado por mi piso para cambiarme de ropa, y todos parecían haber notado ya el cambio para cuando entré por la puerta principal.

- Hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho, bien hecho hombre. Es casi como si no fuera la misma.

- Gracias, creo – esbocé una sonrisa. Valerie apareció entonces por la esquina y frunció el ceño -

- Tarde, Markus, llegas tarde – me encogí de hombros –

- Sólo son cinco minutos, Val.

- Muévete, tenemos que operar en quince minutos.

- Sí, sí... Voy. – ella sonrió entonces, y no pude evitarlo – Es sí es mi chica. Ya has vuelto – se ruborizó –

- Sólo apúrate, Markus – me señaló con un dedo antes de irse. El doctor Everett se echó a reír –

- Alguien se lo pasó bien anoche, ¿eh? - sonreí, sin realmente conceder nada –

- No soy de esos que fardan de esto – con una carcajada, asintió y se alejó para irse –

- Eso es bueno, no quieres hacerla enfadar, creéme.

Asentí. Valerie era apasionada en absolutamente todas sus facetas. Pero no quería verla enfadada.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado!

~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
